Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 disclose technologies for three-dimensionally observing localization of a gene (expressed gene), that is, an expression pattern of a gene, expressed in a biological material such as an animal or a plant.
In Patent Document 1, a technology for three-dimensionally observing of biological material based on images picked up for each cut surface by successively cutting the genetically modified biological material having a marker (such as a fluorescent material and scintillating material) detectable when a specific gene is expressed and picking up section images, which are images of a cut surface, each time the biological material is cut is explained. This makes it possible to make a whole biological material an observational target and to observe three-dimensional localization of expressed genes in the biological material.
In Patent Document 2, a technology for three-dimensionally observing genetically modified biological material based on picked-up two-dimensional images by sequentially squeezing out the genetically modified biological material having a marker (such as a fluorescent material and scintillating material) detectable when a specific gene is expressed in a fixed direction, condensing light on a section of the squeezed-out genetically modified biological material, and picking up two-dimensional images of the section using a reflected light from the section where the light is condensed. This makes it possible to make a whole biological material an observational target region and to observe three-dimensional localization of an expressed gene in a microscopic region (a region of the size of a cell) in the observation target region.
DNA microarray technology for analyzing expression patterns of genes present in a living being, as exemplified by GeneChip (registered trademark) manufactured by Affymetrix and OligoDNA Microarray manufactured by Agilent Technologies, has been developed. Currently, DNA chips for analyzing expression patterns of about 30,000 genes are under development.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-254902
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2003-254964